A roller arrangement for a printing apparatus in which, for example, a pattern is formed on a roller to be transferred to a medium. The pattern may be formed by depositing an amount of coating material onto a preformed plate, for example a flexographic plate, which defines the pattern to be transferred to the medium in printing the pattern.